


Beiträge zum deutschen 3-Satz-Ficathon 2014

by cricri



Category: Endeavour (TV), Großstadtrevier, Neues aus Büttenwarder, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis, Tatort
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Episode: Guten Appetit, Episode: Nackt, Episode: s01e26 The Devil In the Dark, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Tatort Dortmund, Tatort Erfurt, Tatort Hamburg, Tatort Münster, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Beiträge zum 3-Satz-Ficathon 2014.</p><p>Das Fandom steht jeweils in der Kapitelüberschrift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tatort Saarbrücken

Tatort: Saarbrücken, Kappl/Deiniger, Wiedersehen (slash oder friendship)

"Kommunikation in Konfliktsituationen", wer auch immer sich solche schwachsinnigen Seminarthemen ausdachte, reden konnte er schließlich schon, aber egal, wenn er je noch einmal befördert werden wollte, kam er nicht drumrum, Fortbildungspunkte zu sammeln, ob das jetzt was brachte oder nicht. Seine Stimmung war trotzdem im Keller, bis er kurz vorm Seminarraum in dem Stimmengewirr, das nach draußen drang, eine Stimme erkannte. Eine fremde Klangfärbung zwischen Saarländisch in allen Variationen vom breitesten Platt bis hin zu fast, aber nicht ganz Hochdeutsch - fremd, aber nicht unvertraut, dachte Stefan und wunderte sich, wieso seine Laune mit einem Schlag so viel besser war.


	2. Tatort Hamburg

_Tatort Hamburg, Cenk Batu/(or &)Uwe Kohnau, blind_

Er hat sich schon oft gefragt, woran das liegt. Sie sind fast nie einer Meinung; sie streiten sich, mit Worten und mehr. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, vertraut er Uwe blind.


	3. Tatort Erfurt/Dortmund

_Tatort, Erfurt/Dortmund, Martina Bönisch & Petra Fritzenberger, "Ist dein Team auch manchmal so bescheuert?"_

"Zwei 'Männer' in den frühen 30ern, die sich benehmen, als wären sie noch Teenager, und eine neunmalkluge Praktikantin."  
"Zwei 'Kollegen', die mit dem Kopf hauptsächlich bei ihrer Affaire sind und denken, ich würde das nicht merken, und ein Soziopath, bei dessen 'Rollenspielen' ich mir nie ganz sicher bin, ob er jetzt nicht doch wirklich ausgetickt ist."  
Petra sah ihre Kollegin über den Rand ihres Bierglases an. "Du gewinnst."


	4. Neues aus Büttenwarder (1)

_Neues aus Büttenwarder, alles was euch zu[diesem GIF-Set](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/72073743596) einfällt._

"Ich weiß auch gar nich, warum ich mich nu ausziehen soll, an mir ist doch überhaupt nix besonderes."  
Er schaut Adsche an und erinnert sich daran, wie er den anderen zum letzten Mal nackt gesehen hat - beim Schwimmen im Dorfteich, das muß jetzt schon bald vierzig Jahre her sein. Er erinnert sich an einen mageren Schlacks, nur Haut und Knochen und viel zu lange Arme und Beine, an den Übergang von Sonnenbräune zu milchweißer Haut, die den ganzen Sommer unter Adsches T-Shirt versteckt gewesen war, an nasse Haare, die sich im Nacken kräuseln.  
"Da kann ich dir jetzt auch nich weiterhelfen", sagt er und versucht nicht weiter über die Frage nachzudenken, wie Adsche heute wohl aussieht.


	5. Neues aus Büttenwarder (2)

_Neues aus Büttenwarder, Adsche & Brakelmann oder Adsche/Brakelmann, "Die Kamera haben wir ja noch..."_

Das waren wohl gestern zwei oder drei oder auch vier Köm zu viel gewesen, dachte Brakelmann und wälzte sich ächzend auf die andere Seite, während er einzuordnen versuchte, warum er sich trotz rasender Kopfschmerzen so überraschend gut fühlte. Nach und nach tauchten Momente des letzten Abends wieder auf - sein Ärger über die Idee mit den Kochsendungen, die ihnen alles mögliche, bloß keinen Nennwert eingebracht hatte, und dann Adsches komische Andeutungen und daß er schon so betrunken gewesen war, daß er sich nicht einmal gefragt hatte, woher Adsche so etwas kannte, aber sicher hatten sie das nicht ...  
Alarmiert riß er die Augen auf, und da stand Onkel Werners Videokamera auf der Fensterbank, das Objektiv aufs Bett gerichtet, und da war Adsche, und - egal was gestern Abend passiert war, er würde jetzt als allererstes die Aufnahmen löschen.


	6. Pippi Langstrumpf

_Pippi Langstrumpf, Annika/Pippi/Tommy, immer zusammen_

Sollten die Leute doch tuscheln, weil sie immer noch zusammenwohnten, und sich das Maul darüber zerreißen, wer von ihnen wohl genau was mit wem tat. Ihr Leben wurde nie langweilig, Annika und Pippi waren glücklich wie nie zuvor, seit sie entdeckt hatten, daß sie mehr verband als Freundschaft, und er war froh, Teil des Ganzen zu sein. Und wenn er mehr brauchte - er wußte, wo er das finden konnte, auch wenn es bisher noch niemand wert gewesen war, das aufzugeben, was er mit Annika und Pippi hatte.


	7. Endeavour

_Endeavour, Thursday & Endeavour in der Oper (warumauchimmer...Fallrelevant oder so)_

Gerade als er dachte, jetzt sei endlich Schluß, fing die dicke Frau an zu singen - Fred warf einen verzweifelten Blick zur Seite, stutzte und fragte sich, ob Morse wohl so aussah, wenn er glücklich war. "Wann ist endlich Halbzeitpause, Kumpel?" flüsterte er und da war er schon wieder zurück, der typische Morse-Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn er sich nicht zu antworten traute, weil die ganzen Schlipsträger um sie rum ihnen schon böse Blicke zuwarfen. DAS war also der richtige Moment, wenn man ihm mal was sagen wollte, ohne gleich eine klugscheißerische Antwort zu bekommen - aber andererseits, wann würde er je wieder mit Morse eine Oper besuchen?


	8. Star Trek TOS

_Star Trek, TOS, Hortas Kinder werden erwachsen_

Eigentlich hatte sie es für ein Märchen gehalten, das ihre Mutter ihnen in langen Nächten erzählte - und das sie dazu bringen sollte, die Kreaturen, die ihnen immer wieder in die Quere kamen, vorsichtig zu behandeln. Als sie noch klein gewesen war, hatte sie die Geschichte von dem einen Menschen, der anders als die anderen war, von dem einen, der mit ihrer Mutter geredet hatte, für bare Münze genommen; inzwischen wußte sie es besser. Bis er plötzlich vor ihr stand, ihre Hülle mit einer Hand berührte und DA war, in ihrem Kopf, und sie mit einem Mal verstand, daß diese Wesen tatsächlich mehr waren als seelenlose Kreaturen.


	9. Stargate Atlantis

_SGA, John/Rodney, Fun with Stargates_

"41 Sekunden?"  
"41 Sekunden", antwortete John und konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Wetteifer alle vernünftigen Bedenken bei Rodney ausschaltete; wußte, daß er ihn rumkriegen würde. Wie jedesmal eigentlich


	10. Großstadtrevier

_Großstadtrevier, Lothar/Dietmar oder Lothar & Dietmar, Wohngemeinschaft_

"Wohnungsgröße ..." Dietmar sah ihn kurz überlegend an, um dann ein entschlossenes Kreuz auf das Blatt Papier vor sich zu setzen. "Zwischen 80 und 90 qm. Geburtsjahr des jüngsten Haushaltsmitglieds ... 1955. Haushaltsform ... Wohngemeinschaft. Durchschnittliches -"  
"Wohngemeinschaft?" unterbrach Lothar ungläubig. "Wir sind doch keine Studenten, die hier 'ne WG aufgemacht -"  
Dietmar schob ihm wortlos das Formular vor die Nase und deutete auf die Auswahl an Antworten. _Untermietsverhältnis ... Familie ... Ehe-/Lebenspartner ..._  
Lothar räusperte sich. "Wohngemeinschaft."


	11. Münster (1)

_Dein Fandom, Beschützerinstinkt_

 

Er nahm die Bewegung nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, alles weitere war ein Reflex - er hechtete zur Seite, riß den anderen zu Boden und warf sich schützend über ihn, bevor er überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken gefaßt hatte, und dann passierte ... nichts.

Bis Boerne "Das war ein Kind, mit einer Wasserpistole" sagte, und "Karneval, Thiel, da kommt sowas schon einmal vor", und "Aber trotzdem herzlichen Dank, daß Sie mich so heldenhaft gerettet haben" - während er vor Verlegenheit rot anlief; aber andererseits, Boerne hatte ihm nun wirklich oft genug Grund für eine solche Reaktion gegeben, er hatte Mühe, all die Male zusammenzuzählen, die der andere schon arglos in irgendjemandes Schußlinie gestanden hatte. 

Und außerdem könnte Boerne ihn so langsam mal wieder loslassen.


	12. Münster (2)

_Tatort Münster, Charaktere oder Pairing beliebig, Zelten_

 

"Ziehen, Frankie, du mußt -"

Thiel verdrehte entnervt die Augen, als zum dritten Mal alles in sich zusammenfiel. Er wußte ja, daß Herbert sich alle Mühe gab das nachzuholen, was sie beide in seiner Kindheit versäumt hatten; aber mußte es denn ausgerechnet ein Campingurlaub sein, und vor allem - mußte er dazu unbedingt auch noch ein Zelt aus den siebziger Jahren benutzen?


End file.
